The Return of the Hungry Goat (1944) Comic in Color (My art stuff)
Here is the comic of The Return of the Hungry Goat (1944) are in Color from Noveltoons with The Hungry Goat from Popeye in Color and the anthro animals characters are dressed fashions are in Paramount/Famous Studios Styles with the original opening and ending credits: 1.The cartoon starts with the Hungry Goat is going on a walk in the path. 2.He sees an engineer is an elephant, who tries to fix an automobile. 3.The Hungry Goat asks the elephant to help him to fix the automobile. 4.Now, he takes off the cans from the trunk and sees them as food. 5.The Hungry Goat puts some salt in the cans and eats them. 6.But, the elephant didn't know goats are eating cans. 7.The Hungry Goat is drinking oil, spitting out into the motor and adding gas inside. 8.Afterwards, the elephant looks amazed at the Hungry Goat fixed the automobile and says, "My, my! You're good at it! Thank you, Mr. Goat." 9.And the Hungry Goat replies, "You're welcome, Mr. Elephant!" He gets in the automobile and starts driving to the town. 10.The Hungry Goat is finally arrives in the town and meeting animal people. 11.He looks at the restaurant, which is filled with metal things inside and says, "Mmm! Mmm! These stuff look perfect for my appetite." 12.Now, the Hungry Goat enters the restaurant and talking to the waiter is a tiger. 13.He gives the menu to the goat and asks, "What is for lunch, sir?" The Hungry Goat answers, "I want a ham and cheese sandwich is made of metal rectangles, papers and flat cans." 14.And the tiger replies, "Ham and cheese sandwich is coming right up!" 15.Now, the Hungry Goat sees an another waiter is a dog holding an oiled juice and picks it up. 16.He puts the oiled juice on the table and the tiger realizes the customer is a goat. 17.He looks up the book and says, "Hey, look! It's a goat! It says, goats can eat grass, metal stuff, cans, garbage and oil." 18.And the Hungry Goat replies, "Aha! You know what is a goat is. 19.But, you said it, pal!" The tiger runs to the kitchen to make a metal sandwich. 20.So, the Hungry Goat is drinking oiled juice, catching forks and knives and eating them. 21.Afterwards, the tiger gives a metal sandwich to the Hungry Goat and says, "There we are, ham and cheese sandwich is made of metal rectangles, papers and flat cans." 22.And he replies, "Oh boy, oh boy! Food!" The Hungry Goat grabs the metal sandwich and eats it. 23.Now, the tiger talks to the audience, "I don't believe it because I saw this guy at the movies!" 24.But, the Hungry Goat keeps eating his lunch, adding salt on tablecloth and drinking water. 25.When the tiger is stressing out with the Hungry Goat, takes out dollars from his pocket to give it to him and says, "Here! Here's my money, save them and make yourself rich!" 26.And the Hungry Goat replies, "Thank you, sir! And have a nice day!" 27.He exits the restaurant and the tiger starts crying when his money was gone. 28.He says, "Ah, my money! They're all gone, now I'm poor!" 29.At the end, tiger starts crying and acting like crazy. 30.The Hungry Goat talks to the audience and says, "You know, folks. I like this ending because it's silly." He winks his eye and the cartoon ends. for SmashGamer16. Category:My art STUFF Category:Blogspot stuff